


Girls like Girls

by pretzelmintz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Teachers, Angst, Anxiety, Character Death, Crushes, Dancing, Established Relationship, F/F, First Kiss, Florist AU, Flowers, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Piano, Pining, Pokemon Battle, Rare Pairings, Slight Canon Divergence, Spoilers, Tumblr Prompt, florist, ill add more tags later, is it gay in here or is it just me, wlw doesnt get enough love so here i am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzelmintz/pseuds/pretzelmintz
Summary: "Saw your face, heard your nameGotta get with youGirls like girls like boys doNothing new."-Girls like Girls, Hayley KiyokoVarious prompt requests for wlw ships from my tumblr.Chapter 7: Kirukaede- Piano Recital





	1. Irunaga- Nail Painting

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!  
> You can go request wlw shipping prompts on my tumblr here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kiwikirumis

“You’ve never had your nails painted?”

Miu shook her head. Somehow, she’d ended up sitting, alone, in the living room of her dorm. Well, alone with Angie, her girlfriend.

How on earth they managed to become a couple, she had no idea.

“Why should I make my nails look nice anyway? I work on my inventions all the time! They’d just get ruined.”

Angie frowned. A rare expression for her to wear.

“But painting your nails is so fun!”

Miu groaned. “Well, I’m sure that, even if I tried, I’d just mess up.”

Angie suddenly stood up from her spot on the sofa. There was a determined grin on her face.

“Come with me, Miu! Atua has given me an idea!”

Miu raised an eyebrow. As she began to protest, the artist grabbed her arm and yanked her off the sofa.

“W-what the fuck are you doing?!”

Angie smiled. “Go to your room, I’ll be there in a bit!”

And with that, she sped off.

Miu was left standing there, very confused. She sighed and headed for her room as Angie had told her.

 

Miu was lounging on her bed when Angie came in. The first thing she noticed was different coloured bottles of nail polish in her hands.

Miu had expected this.

Angie sat on the bed next to her, and Miu pushed herself up into sitting position. Angie placed the bottles on the bed, organized in the colours of a rainbow. There were a lot of colours.

Different hues of blue, a crisp black, you name it. There were even a few glitter polishes.

Miu was so used to the grey colours she saw while working on inventions, seeing so many vibrant colours in one place was almost blinding.

“Which one?” asked the artist. “I think pink would suit you well!”

Miu nodded, uncertainly. “Uh, yeah, if that’s what you want…”

There was a moment of silence, and when Miu looked up Angie was giving her a concerned look.

“Miu, you make the decision.”

Miu laughed nervously. Angie’s glare only got more intense.

“O-okay, alright! D-do you think… you could paint them yellow?”

Angie’s face lit up. “Of course!” she grinned. “My favourite colour!”

Miu wondered if it would be weird to say that was why she chose that colour. However, Miu was certain, judging by just how happy it made Angie, that the artist already knew.

“Hold out your hand.”

Miu nodded and held out her hand. Angie held out hers and placed it under Miu’s. Immediately, Miu’s heart began beating at an alarming rate. She wasn’t really used to touch.

Angie took the brush out of the polish bottle and began painting.

As expected, Angie was extremely skilled in all forms of painting. There were no mistakes, not a single stroke was too long, and before Miu knew it, she had already finished the first hand.

Angie’s eyes were completely focused on Miu’s hand, so she couldn’t see how the inventor was looking at her.

If someone had asked Miu what her opinion on Angie was at the beginning of the school year, she would of answered immediately.

“Annoying, airheaded, ever smiling, forever pissing me off.”

Now, if someone had asked her the same question, it wouldn’t be such an immediate answer.

Well, for starters, they were in a relationship.

It’s true that, sometimes, Angie’s talk of Atua could drive her up the wall.

And yet, there were times where Miu could see her true nature:

A young, talented artist who wishes happiness to all.

Miu was never popular at any school she’d ever been to. Yeah, she’s wicked smart, but personality wise, she was unlikeable.

Constantly spouting dirty jokes, swearing and yelling at others, and immediately turning into a wimp the second someone stands up to her.

That was the reason for her isolation. At a young age, she’d discovered her love of inventing. She’d spend hours alone, tinkering away at machines and invention.

Her whole life had been gray.

Now, things were different.

Angie’s love of art was so vibrant, so colourful. Her hands were always covered in paint, and she wore such odd but interesting clothing.

Ever since she and Angie had grown closer, Miu had started to appreciate the colours in life more.

God, it was like one of those cheesy romance novels with stupid quotes like, you brought colour to my world.

But Miu didn’t mind.

“Are you staring?”

Angie’s voice snapped her out of her daze.

Miu’s eyes widened. “No! I was just, uh, getting bored ‘cuz you took so damn long-”

Angie cut her off. “Well, the nails are done!”

Miu looked down at her hands.

Not only had Angie painted her nails yellow, but she had added pretty flower designs.

Miu smiled.

“What do you think?” Angie beamed.

“They’re beautiful.”

Miu was being genuine.

Angie was still holding her hands. The two didn’t move. They didn’t want to move away.

It was a peaceful moment.

But, as expected, those don’t last.

A loud crash erupted into the room.

Angie screamed. Miu also screamed.

Miu’s door was just broken down.

“Rantaro, you DEGENERATE!” screamed a female voice. Obviously Tenko.

The only sound Rantaro, who was lying on the broken door frame, made was “ow”.

“Rantaro, you dick!” Miu stood up from her bed, but Rantaro was already out the door, with Tenko in hot pursuit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Kirukaede, Teacher AU


	2. Kirukaede- Teacher AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede is a music teacher and she loves her job.  
> I mean, she gets to teach students about her favourite thing!
> 
> Oh, and the fact that the principal's very pretty assistant likes to visit during class. That too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by demons-behind-your-smile on tumblr!
> 
> You can request here (only ships that were tagged in this fic!):  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kiwikirumis
> 
> The school was modeled and based off my actual school! (also, i actually do have a music concert next week, i play the flute!)  
> the two students are based off of two of my irl friends
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :D

The hallways were filled with chattering students heading to their next class. Sounds of laughter filled the air, with some groaning and yelling. Lockers slammed, shoes stomped against the floor and books tumbled out of the arms of exasperated students.

Two students, a tall girl and a shorter boy, walked side by side.

“Hey, what class is next?” asked the boy, struggling to speak over the noise. The girl looked up.

“Music.”

The shorter student groaned. “Great.”

His friend frowned. “I thought you liked music? You’re pretty decent at the clarinet, dude.”

The boy shook his head. “Oh no, it’s not the subject that I’m not excited about.”

“So….?”

“It’s just that, this’ll be another full class of Ms. Akamatsu swoon over the principal’s secretary.”

The girl gave him a shove. “Hey, now, I wouldn’t call it swooning…”

The other student looked unimpressed. “You can’t see it? Really? I swear, everytime I hear her say ‘Ms. Tojo’ I can feel the love oozing or, or whatever.”

The girl shrugged.

The boy frowned. The shrug felt like a challenge. As if to say, _prove it._

Well, he would.

 

The bell rung, indicating the end of class. A few students sighed in relief and started taking apart their instruments, putting them safely in their cases.

“Alright, great work today, everyone!” Kaede’s voice rang over the sounds of shuffling. “Just another week till the concert! Don’t forget, Dress Rehearsal is on Wednesday!”

A few students nodded in acknowledgement, while some were already out the door. Music had been the last class of the day, and they were excited to be out of the school.

Just then, Kaede heard a voice at the door.

“Ms. Akamatsu, good afternoon.”

_Oh no._

Sure enough, when she turned around, there stood the principal’s assistant herself.

Ms. Tojo.

“O-oh! Ms. Tojo, good afternoon to you too!”

The assistant smiled. Kaede felt her heart swell.

“Is there something you wanted to talk about?” asked the teacher. Ms. Tojo nodded.

“Yes, the principal wanted me to talk to you.” she began. “About the concert. Do you think your students are ready?”

“Hm? Oh, yes, of course! They’ve been doing very well!”

“Good to hear. Although, I heard there will be a piano accompaniment. Who will play it? One of your students?”

Kaede tilted her head. Then her eyes widened. “Oh! Well, actually, I’m going to play it!”

Tojo seemed shocked. “Really?”

Kaede smiled and put her hands behind her back. “Yep! When I was a teenager, I was actually the Ultimate Pianist!”

The assistant seemed even more shocked. “I had no idea… I thought I was the only ex Ultimate here!”

“You were an Ultimate?!”

Tojo bowed her head. “Yes, I was the Ultimate Maid.”

Kaede was impressed. “That’s so cool!”

There was a silence, until the ex maid broke it.

“If… if it’s not too much of a bother, may you… play something for me?”

Kaede’s heart shot out her chest. A song? For HER?!

Stumbling on her words, Kaede nodded vigorously. “Y-yeah! Yeah of course!”

She walked toward the piano at the other end of the room. Tojo stood nearby.

Kaede took a deep breath, and started playing.

 

Once the song was over, Tojo clapped, scaring Kaede. She’d nearly forgotten she was there. She had been totally lost in her music.

Tojo beamed. “That was incredible! You truly have an incredible talent!”

Her praised caused warmth to spread through her chest. She smiled.

“T-thank you, Ms. Tojo!”

Silence.

“Well… I must be going. I’m sure the principal needs me for something.”

Kaede couldn’t help but feel disappointed. But she dipped her head.

“I understand. Thanks for stopping by!”

Tojo smiled. “No problem. Also, I’m sure the concert will be incredible, especially since you’re in it.”

She placed a hand on her shoulder, causing the music teacher to freeze at the sudden contact.

Kaede willed herself not to blush.

Nodding her head in goodbye, Ms. Tojo walked out the door, leaving Kaede alone in the music room.

She buried her face in her hands and smiled fondly.

 

From the instrument storage room, peeking through the slightly open door, two students watched their teacher.

The boy looked over to his friend and smirked. “Told you so.”

The girl groaned. “I hate it when you’re right.”          

There was more silence. Then, she spoke again.

“How are we supposed to get out of here without her noticing?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Ikuzono- Dancing Beneath the Stars
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed! :D


	3. Ikuzono- Dancing Beneath the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mukuro's crushing on her best friend. Junko is her secret wingman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I wanted to get this one out of the way  
> I really need to start making these shorter this could be a fic all by itself
> 
> Anyways this follows the events in my chatfic, this is during the party Junko mentioned in CH.13, and her plan to get them together, thats why she tells Mukuro to go outside, so she and Sayaka can be alone :)))
> 
> im terrible at writing dancing so bear with me oof
> 
> Enjoy!  
> These prompt requests are still open on my tumblr! Just send an ask:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kiwikirumis
> 
> or, you can just request them in the comments on this fic!  
> ONLY REQUEST PROMPTS FOR THE TAGGED SHIPS PLEASE, NOTHING WEIRD OR NSFW

Mukuro hated this.

Everything was too loud. The gym was crowded with students and loud talk. Lights had been strung along the walls and across the ceiling, and a disco ball spun overhead, casting flecks of light around the room.

Music boomed, the loud bass pounding in Mukuro’s ears. She could barely make out the sound of Ibuki screaming, or as she called it, singing, over the sound of conversation. Nobody seemed to mind her screeching, though.

There was an odd tinge to the air, something Mukuro could not identify. Maybe it was someone’s perfume. It made Mukuro slightly lightheaded.

Mukuro scanned the room for her Dormmates, but they all appeared busy. Mondo and Taka were doing something that sort of resembled dancing, Makoto and Kyoko were chatting by the snack table, and everyone else seemed to be having a good time as well.

Except for Mukuro.

She’d never enjoyed crowded social situations, and this was no exception. She had her back to the wall, hands entwined tightly, tightening her grip more and more. She really wanted to go back to the dorms, but Junko had insisted she stay. No matter how much she hated it, she wanted to prove to her sister that she could do this.

She couldn’t.

Speak of the devil, Mukuro soon saw her flashy sister emerge from the crowd, and bound towards her, heels clacking against the gym floor. The look on her face was of concern, but there was a speck of mixed in mischief. Mukuro averted her gaze, not wanting her sister to see how uncomfortable she was. Also, Junko was wearing a sequin vest and blouse, and the lights reflecting off of it hurt her eyes.

“Sis!” Junko screamed, trying to be heard over the noise. However, since Mukuro was at the side of the gym, the noise wasn’t as bad, so Junko’s loud voice rattled her.

“Junko… hi.” Mukuro forced a smile, trying to relax into a more casual posture. She tried to appear like she was enjoying herself.

Of course, Junko saw right through her.

“Mukuro, you don’t look so good. You okay?”

The Soldier sighed. “Okay, well, truth is, I’m not having fun. I… really want to leave.”

Junko smiled sadly. “Yeah, I figured. I dragged you into right? My bad, sorry sis.”

“It’s fine.”

“You should go back to the dorms.”

Mukuro shook her head, and Junko’s eyes widened.

“No, I can do this. I just need to get myself together, that’s all.”

Junko pat Mukuro’s shoulder and grinned. “Welp, hey! That’s the spirit!” she leaned on the wall, resting her arms above her head. “If you need a second to breathe, you could go outside. It’ll be totally quiet, since pretty much all Ultimates are here. You could sit on a bench, relax your mind, and, if you feel like you’re ready, you can try coming back in!”

Mukuro smiled gratefully. “Yeah, okay. Thanks, sis.”

Mukuro waved her hand slightly and turned to leave the gym, pushing the heavy door and walking into the hallway, feeling Junko’s eyes on her back.

 

As Junko had said, it was quiet outside, and Mukuro sighed in relief when the ringing in her ears ceased. It was only 8:15, and the sky was a beautiful shade of purple and black. A few stars were visible, as the artificial lights outside had been turned off for the party.

Mukuro was glad that the air was still warm, and took a seat on a bench three minutes from the main building. A large tree loomed overheard, so Mukuro peaked out from under the leaves to observe the sky.

She took a deep breath, and calmed her nerves. The muscles in her body relaxed for the first time since the beginning of the party.

Closing her eyes, Mukuro let her thoughts wander until she heard approaching footsteps. The Ultimates were all in the gym, and the Reserve Course Students had all gone home (except for Hajime and Komaru) so she didn’t know who they belonged to. They couldn’t be Junko’s: years of living with her sister and staying by her side had let her memorize the sound of her footseps.

Concluding that she didn’t know who was approaching, Mukuro’s instincts kicked in. She leaped off the bench and into a fighting stance, taking the knife she always carried with her and pointing it towards the stranger, who was right in front of her.

They immediately raised their hands and shielded themselves, yelping in surprise. It took Mukuro a few moments to register just who she was pointing a knife at, but when she did, her heart dropped she quickly put the knife away.

Sayaka Maizono. Her best friend, and crush.

Mukuro turned red with embarrassment, and apologized profusely. The Pop Sensation clutched her chest, breathing rapidly.

“Mukuro- holy shit, you scared the living daylights out of me!” she yelled, but not angrily.

“Sorry! I’m so so sorry! I-”

Mukuro was momentarily distracted. She finally got a good look at Sayaka, and what she was wearing.

Instead of her usual long, straight hair that draped over her shoulders, Sayaka had curled it, and some of it covered the left side of her face. Her signature dress had been replaced by a blouse and a long tie, with a dark blue vest. She also had on a short skirt, the same colour as her vest. It was laced at the bottom, she wore black tights and black shoes.

Mukuro couldn’t help but stare. She whispered under her breath. “…wow…”

Sayaka’s words snapped her out of her daze, and the Soldier prayed Sayaka hadn’t noticed.

“Anyways, uh, Mukuro, what are you doing out h-here?” Sayaka said, putting her hands behind her back.

Mukuro looked away. “Oh, well, uh… the party was overwhelming, I just needed some air.”

“Oh, understandable.” she replied. “Uh, same for me.”

Mukuro was surprised. “Really? You’re the Ultimate Pop Sensation, I thought loud events like these were just routine for you…”

Sayaka blinked. Mukuro realized what she’d said.

“S-sorry, that was rude of me.”

Sayaka laughed nervously. “Haha, no worries.” she paused, then looked away, embarrassed, and gripped her hand on her other arm.

There was silence for a while. The two stood awkwardly, glancing away from each other. It was only when Sayaka spoke that Mukuro looked back at her.

The other girl held her hand out, and she was blushing. Mukuro’s eyes widened.

“Let’s dance.”

Mukuro flinched. “ _What?_ ” she said loudly.

Sayaka cringed at her harsh tone, but kept her hand out. “If neither of us are gonna dance in there, might as well out here, right?”

Mukuro stared at her hand, bewildered. Then, she slowly reached out her own hand and twined her fingers with Sayaka’s.

Sayaka then brought her forward in one quick motion, and Mukuro instinctively took her other hand with her own. They were very close, now.

Mukuro had no idea how to dance. She was agile and quick on her feet, yeah, but that was for fighting. She could never coordinate her steps in a dance.

Sayaka, on the other hand, was the Ultimate Pop Sensation. And, as Mukuro was going to discover, she could dance just as well as she could sing.

“I have to warn you… I can’t dance.”

Sayaka smiled. “That’s okay. I’ll lead.”

Her smile was reassuring.

 

Sayaka was, as expected, an expert dancer. Mukuro did her very best, but thankfully, the other girl’s skill made up for Mukuro’s lack of it.

The two of them kept going, and their giggles and huffs were the only sounds they could hear.

Just then, Mukuro was distracted by Sayaka’s happy smile and her bright blue eyes. The Soldier, entranced, lost her footing, and was sent tumbling backwards.

She braced herself for collision with the grass, but then she felt arms grab her waste, stopping her fall. Mukuro slowly opened her eyes and saw Sayaka’s face not far from hers.

Mukuro reddened instantly, and so did Sayaka, but she didn’t let go. Her arms were the one thing stopping Mukuro from plummeting to the ground.

Neither of them made a move. They just stared at each other, mouths agape, too flustered to say anything. But nothing needed to be said.

Sayaka’s eyes moved from Mukuro’s own eyes, and down to her lips. The Soldier’s body tensed.

_What is she doing?_

There was sudden determination in Sayaka’s eyes. She leaned towards Mukuro, who’s eyes widened.

“Hey- What are you-”

Sayaka gave her no time to finish, as at that moment she pressed her lips to hers.

Mukuro gave a muffled squawk before she realized what was going on. She felt herself ease into it, and she closed her eyes, feeling nothing but the Ultimate Pop Sensation. Mukuro’s hand found Sayaka’s soft hair, and she ran her fingers through it.

How long had they been going at it. Seconds? Minutes? Hours? Mukuro didn’t care. There was no movement, no sound from the two girls.

Finally, Sayaka pulled away and huffed to catch her breath, as did Mukuro. The blue haired girl pulled the Soldier back up with her hands. Both their cheeks were flushed.

“S-so,” started Sayaka, still out of breath. “How did you like my confession?”

Mukuro blinked. “W-what?”

Sayaka snickered and playfully shoved Mukuro. “I like you, silly! Was I not obvious enough?”

Mukuro registered her words, and grinned. “Hmm, no, not really. I think you should try again.”

Sayaka giggled, and Mukuro followed.

They found a seat on the bench, and Mukuro put her arm around Sayaka, who leaned her head on Mukuro’s shoulder.

Then, they closed their eyes and soaked in each other’s presence, the sound of the night enveloping them.

Mukuro would have to thank her sister for making her come to the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Kirukaede- Kaede gets Kirumi to relax


	4. Kirukaede and Irunaga- Hurt/Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The killing game takes its toll on them eventually.   
> They try desperately to help, but they can't help but feel as though they've failed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by cerealwatch on Tumblr! Thank you for requesting!
> 
> Okay so im not used to writing angst so this might be.......... not good.  
> The ask was either irunaga or kirukaede but I did both  
> This is also my first time writing something that takes place during the killing game!
> 
> Requests are now closed! Thanks to those who sent them in! 20 chapters in total are planned, and the last one will be out on the 2nd of June, aka, the Lesbian Day of Pride Month!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Kaede’s thoughts were too much for her. The walls of her room seemed to be closing in, suffocating her.

Kaede couldn’t sleep. She’d never really had much trouble falling asleep, until she was forced into this killing game. The eerie quiet that surrounded her was unnerving, and the pitch-black darkness didn’t make it any better. She could barely make out her own hand in front of her. The floor cracked, sending a brief jolt of fear through the pianist.

Finally, she’d had enough. Getting to her feet, she felt the floor for her shoes, put them on and walked across the quiet, dark room.

She quietly opened the door and peered out into the dormitory area, which was lit by blue light coming from the outside. It was silent all around her. She had no sense of time in this place, but she assumed it was around midnight.

Stepping out of the dorm, Kaede made a beeline for the door that lead out the building. Thankfully, her room was closest.

She stepped out, closed the door and exhaled deeply. She’d finally escaped the suffocating atmosphere, and she felt herself relax.

Though, was she truly outside? She was reminded of her imprisonment when she looked to the sky and saw the clear glass that enveloped the entire academy. She saw the night sky, and the pale moon, but there was no awe in her gaze.

There was a lingering feeling in her stomach that she couldn’t ignore. They were in a killing game. At any moment, she could die.

She wanted to believe that none of the other students would ever betray each other like this, but after a while, she wasn’t sure. They’d only just met, and some seemed to seriously consider Monokuma’s motive of the First Blood Perk.

Though, a few of them seemed to hold hope that the Killing Game would end soon, as the Monokubs had accidentally destroyed Monokuma, but Kaede was doubtful.

Kaede suddenly felt unsafe, being alone and helpless in the middle of the night, so she started walking. She didn’t know where she was going, but she just needed to move. No matter how scared she was, she couldn’t go back to her room. Not now.

The night was quiet, with no crickets to fill the silence. The usual sounds of the night were replaced by Kaede’s footsteps along the concrete path. The pianist hugged herself, holding her arms with her hands and squeezing tight, feeling her tense body.

Her breath came heavy and ragged, and she desperately tried to calm it, to no avail. Finally, she arrived at the benches beneath the flower archway, and she sat. She wanted to close her eyes and think of something, anything other than the Killing Game but she couldn’t. If she closed her eyes, anyone could easily sneak up on her and kill her.

 _Why am I thinking like that?_ she thought, horrified. _Do I not trust people anymore?_

_Would it be better to keep believing in people, or to wait fearfully for betrayal?_

Kaede buried her face in her hands and sighed, tears threatening to spill from her eyes

At that moment, Kaede heard a noise. Raising her head, she caught a glimpse of someone approaching, and she felt her body stiffen. Her very first thought was,

_Someone is going to kill me._

However, whoever it was made no effort to be stealthy, and approached without caution.

When they got close, Kaede sighed in relief when she recognized the posture of Kirumi Tojo.

Kaede got to her feet as Kirumi got close. The pianist smiled, attempting to cover up any sign of fear on her face. The Maid tilted her head at her, worried.

“Kaede? Is something the matter?”

Kaede shook her head. “No, no, everything’s fine.”

Kirumi wasn’t fooled. “Did you think I was going to kill you?”

_Damn, she’s good._

Kaede didn’t answer. That seemed to be enough for Kirumi.

“Well, you shouldn’t be afraid. I was merely making my nightly rounds when I saw you. You seemed troubled.” she commented, no sign of offense or suspicion on her face.

“…yeah. I am troubled.” Confessed the Pianist.

Kirumi eyes slanted sadly. “If you do not mind my asking, what is the matter?”

The pianist hadn’t seen Kirumi look sad before. The expression didn’t suit her. Though, now that she thought about it, she hadn’t seen the maid genuinely smile before either.

Kaede sat back down on the bench and looked away. “Oh, you don’t have to listen.”

_Please, listen. I need someone to talk to right now._

Had Kirumi caught on to the hint of longing on Kaede’s face? Or was she simply living up to her title?

“Ah, well, if you truly want me to listen, then I will gladly do so. I am a maid, after all.”

_God, I hate it when she says that._

Kirumi’s desire to help others was remarkable, but she hated how she saw herself only as a maid, and not a regular teenager. They’d only just met her and the others were already taking advantage of her selfless devotion.

But Kaede kept quiet. She just nodded, and began venting.

“I feel so… lost. So hopelessly lost, here in this killing game. I feel like I can’t trust anyone, and that at any moment I’ll be betrayed, and… and…”

Her words came out more forcefully and got more desperate. Her speech sped up and she felt frustration and anger begin to build. Meanwhile, Kirumi looked on, not a single change in expression.

“I’ve… I’ve never felt like that before… never felt like I’m alone. And… I hate it. I hate feeling unable to trust anyone, feeling like I’m alone. I…”

Then, it became too much. Groaning in anger, Kaede felt the tears spill and run down her face. She tasted the salt at the tip of her tongue, and felt the sadness replace her frustration. Kirumi’s expression didn’t waver. Instead, she stared at her, and spoke calmly.

“Do you feel any different now?”

Kaede sniffed. “H-huh?”

Kirumi blinked. “Has there been a change in how you’re feeling? Any difference?”

Kaede thought for a moment, then nodded. “I… feel a little better, now that I’ve told someone.”

Kirumi smiled, replacing the stoic expression she’d been holding this whole time. “Then I’ve fulfilled your request.” The maid tucked a stray strand of blonde hair behind Kaede’s ear. She held out her hand.

Kaede had seen this smile before, but it felt… different. It wasn’t the polite smile of a dedicated maid, but more like a supportive smile from a friend. Kirumi’s dull coloured eye seemed to sparkle.

Kaede couldn’t help but smile as well. A feeling of warmth spread through her chest and she felt a slight blush creep onto her face. She took Kirumi’s hand in her own, feeling the soft texture of the glove’s fabric.

 

 

-

 

 

Kaede Akamatsu was dead.

Seeing the horrid scene in front of her, and Kaede’s limp, hanging body disappear under the piano cover filled the room with the horrible feeling of despair. Monokid’s detached head rolled, with wide eyes. It was specked with blood: Kaede’s blood. Pink leaked from under the piano’s lid, dripping onto the ground.

Yet, Kirumi couldn’t tear her eyes away. And then, the gruesome scene disappeared.

Monokuma’s roaring laughter boomed overhead, while the Monokubs gasped in horror. They all stared at Monodam, asking why he’d just killed Monokid.

Kirumi drowned out their squabble, and heard the terror and sadness that invaded the room.

All around her, the other students reacted, out of fear or devastation. Shuichi buried his head in his hands and shook, crying quietly. Kaito stared at the ground, arms to the side, squeezing his fists. Gonta sobbed loudly, regretful that he couldn’t save Kaede. Tenko shared his sadness. Tsumugi hiccupped, crying wildly. Kokichi was spewing crocodile tears, that quickly disappeared when his obvious lie was exposed.

Other students seemed more shocked than sad. Maki looked away, baring her teeth, while Korekiyo stared forward, wide eyed. Angie smiled, eyes closed and prayed that Kaede rests peacefully with Atua. Himiko yawned, but she was trembling.

Kirumi wore an unreadable expression. To those on the outside, she would look just as she always did.

On the inside, her heart was screaming.

_Idiot, idiot, idiot! Why didn’t you help her? If you’d consoled her more on that night, maybe…!_

Well, what use was there, blaming herself? Kaede was gone. There was nothing she could do now.

Kirumi didn’t react when Kaito’s growl echoed through the room, or when his fist collided with Shuichi’s cheek, or when Shuichi collapsed, or when Kaito scolded him tearfully.

The whole time, Kirumi kept her posture. The whole time, Kirumi didn’t let her emotions free.

Because Kirumi was a maid, and her sole devotion was to those around her.

 

 

 

 //

 

 

 

Miu’s heels clacked against the floor as she stepped down the hallway, muttering to herself. The horrible scene she’d witnessed the previous day still swam through her brain.

Kirumi’s bent and broken body, splayed out across the stone, surrounding by roses specked with pink.

Miu winced. She remembered it all to clearly. The maid’s agonized screams of pain, and her twisted, shocked face as the vine snapped and sent her spiraling downwards, ending with a crack that sent a shock up her spine.

_Bah, why do you care? That bitch tried getting us all killed! Good riddance, I say!_

_But it was us, or her entire country, Millions of lives, or a few teenagers she’d just met?_

If Miu was in a cartoon, there’d be a devil and angel on each of her shoulders, arguing. She growled quietly.

She wandered the school aimlessly, wanting to do something but feeling uninspired.

Somehow, she wound up in the new section of the school. The one that had opened this morning.

The eerie atmosphere was chilling, to say the least. The dark hallways were lit with red light, and her footsteps almost seemed to echo.

Then, she heard a noise. It was quiet, but Miu was just able to hear it.

It sounded like crying.

“Nope, nope, nope, fuck no.” Miu whispered under her breath. She was not about to deal with crying ghost children, not now.

Though, as she walked further, she thought the crying sounded too human to be a ghost. And it didn’t surround her: it had a source. Namely, an open white door.

Miu’s morbid curiosity got the best of her, and before she knew it, she peeked her head into the room.

At once, the acrid smell of paint hit her full force, and she scrunched up her nose. Though, when she took a good look around the room, she realized why.

Black paint splattered the white floor and walls, and giant blocks of wax and other sculpting materials were scattered around the room. Blue light shone from the ceiling, and there were a few tables covered in mallets and chisels, along with paintbrushes.

But what really caught her attention was something in the middle of the room. No, _someone_.

For a second, Miu thought that she’d just witnessed a ghost. But upon further inspection, she saw the yellow smock and white hair of Angie Yonaga.

The artist’s back was to Miu, and she sat, legs crossed, on the floor. Her head was lowered into her hands. She seemed to tremble.

“Hoenaga?” Miu instantly regretted the use of that harmful nickname, seeing as Angie was crying, but she didn’t correct herself.

The artist flinched and whipped around to face Miu. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were wet, but she smiled brightly.

“Ah, hello, Miu! Have you come to offer a sacrifice to Atua?” Angie’s voice was cheerful, same as it always was, but Miu wasn’t fooled.

She didn’t say anything about it, though.

“Nah, I’m not into that kind of kinky shit. ‘Came around here to check out the new open areas.”

Angie clapped her hands together. “Nyahaha! Well, I have found my Ultimate Lab! Isn’t it divine?”

_So, this is her lab. Figures._

“Yeah, uh, I guess.”

Angie beamed, and Miu couldn’t help but notice that she had dimples.

But Miu wasn’t stupid. She saw the tear tracks.

Miu turned on her heels, towards the door. “Well, I’ve had enough of your fuckery for one day. I’m out.”

There was a flash of _something_ in Angie’s eyes. “Of course! May Atua guide your path!”

Then, as Miu was about to walk out the door, she snapped. She didn’t look back at Angie.

“You don’t have to keep this up. The walls aren’t soundproof. Stop lying to yourself.” she sighed. “This killing game takes its toll on everybody on some point. You aren’t weak for showing true emotions.”

Her words held no malice, none of her usual snark. They were forceful, but supportive.

Miu heard a small, choked gasp, and instead of turning to see the artist’s face, she left right then and there.

She heard the crying restart as soon as the door closed, and Miu collapsed against the door, feeling helpless, wanting to reach out and console her but being unable to muster up the courage.

 

 

-

 

 

By the time the trial was over, the sky had been painted black.

Its colour reminded Miu of the paint that splattered the walls and floor of Angie’s lab. She’d been in that lab twice: once when she overheard Angie’s sorrow, and the other…

when the artist’s body was found.

Kiyo’s haunting laughter still echoed in Miu’s mind. She felt no sadness over his death, especially after what he’d done. However, unlike after the other trials, the usual sadness of the other students was replaced with warmth.

Gonta currently had a sleeping Ultimate Magician cradled on his back. Himiko’s eyes were puffy, her nose was red and her cheeks were stained with tears, but she snoozed peacefully, mouth hanging open.

Almost everyone around had a smile on their face.

Except for Miu.

The inventor held back from joining the group. Instead, she looked to the sky.

She was alone with her thoughts.

Memories flooded her mind. She remembered finding Angie crying silently, alone in her lab. How she hid her emotions, how she kept up this façade. How Miu had failed to console her.

Miu saw the artist’s face, smiling with true happiness. She hadn’t even had the chance to see her real smile.

The artist was gone, and Miu could do nothing about it.

 _Are you really with Atua, Angie?_ She thought to herself.

_Well, wherever you are, I… need to see you again. I need to apologize._

_I’m sorry, Angie._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Sonianami- Falling asleep playing video games


	5. Sonianami- Falling Asleep Playing Video Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One late night, Sonia and Chiaki have fun with their 3DSs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is rlly short  
> Enjoy though!

What time even was it? That didn’t matter to Sonia at the moment.

Currently, she was lying on her soft bed, above the covers, in a hoodie and sweatpants. The room was completely dark, but there was a small light that came from the pink 3DS Sonia held in her hands, to her face. Light also came from another source, namely, Chiaki, who was lying next to her with a Galaxy 3DS in her hands.

They weren’t speaking to each other, so the only noise to be heard was the occasional button press and the low volume music that came from the game devices.

Currently, Sonia and Chiaki were engaged in a thrilling Pokémon battle.

Chiaki’s Vanniluxe used Ice Beam and absolutely destroyed Sonia’s Altaria, which she hadn’t even had the chance to Mega Evolve yet.

Chiaki said nothing, but the light that shone on her face exposed a triumphant smile. Sonia was down to one Pokémon, and Chiaki still had all three.

Sonia giggled. “You’re so good at this, Chiaki. We’re both level 50, and you’re still defeating me!”

The princess didn’t really understand Pokemon, nor the story behind it, but seeing her girlfriend have so much fun battling her in the game made her happy.

Chiaki yawned before she spoke. “Oh, yeah, that’s because this is a Competitive Vanniluxe. Lots of people think Vanniluxe is useless in battle, but if you train in it the right stats and give it the right moveset and items, it can really be the powerhouse of the team.”

Sonia had no idea what she was talking about, but it made her smile anyways.

Sonia’s last Pokemon was sent out: a Silveon nicknamed _Sweetie_. Sonia heard Chiaki make a slight _aww_ sound when she saw the name.

The next turn started, and while Sonia had selected the move Toxic to poison the Vanniluxe, Chiaki must have anticipated it, because she sent out a Mawile nicknamed _Jaws_ , which was unaffected by the poison.

Sonia scoffed, but followed it with a small laugh. “Oh darn! Well done, Chiaki.”

The gamer didn’t respond.

Sonia knew that a steel move would absolutely destroy her Sylveon, but she had no other choice than to face the Mawile, since she was out of Pokemon. The only move that would make any damage was Shadow Ball, so Sonia tapped it and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

The time for choosing the next move was slowly running out. Sonia was puzzled.

“Chiaki?” she whispered. “You haven’t chosen your next move…”

But she suddenly stopped when she noticed Chiaki’s closed eyes.

The gamer’s head was slumped on Sonia’s side, and her mouth hung open. The rising and falling of her chest and her very faint snoring indicated she was asleep.

The 3DS was put to the side, and was still opened, light shining upwards in the dark room.

Sonia gazed at her girlfriend, and smiled fondly. She looked so peaceful like that.

Both 3DS’ still made very quiet noise, but Sonia had gone completely silent. She didn’t move from her spot, and she just kept looking at Chiaki.

Then, the timer ran out. Chiaki, as she had not picked a move, was immediately considered having disconnected, so the match ended. Both their names were displayed, with a LOSE under Chiaki’s and a WIN under Sonia’s.

Sonia, feeling her eyelids drooping as well, cracked a small smile. She turned, parted Chiaki’s soft hair and planted a kiss on Chiaki’s forehead.

“Looks like I win this time, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Toukomaru- Florist AU


	6. Toukomaru- Florist AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toko's job at the flower shop can be horrible at times. She feel like a wilted flower.  
> But flowers need sunlight, and it just so happens to appear during her shift one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by spaceagent37!
> 
> Ok so i have no clue how college works considering we don't have college here in Quebec and I’m too lazy to look up how it actually works
> 
> Enjoy! I got carried away. whoops

Toko groaned for what seemed like the millionth time in the past hour. She drummed her fingers on the counter, counting each time a finger hit the table, before giving up and pressing her forehead against it.

Her glasses began to slip off her face, and they landed vertically on the counter. She stood up and straightened herself, picking up her glasses and putting them back on.

There was total silence in the small flower shop. No customers were present at the moment, which seemed very common. It was a total mystery how this shop made enough money to stay standing.

Sometimes, Toko wondered why she even came into work. She had exams to be studying for, yet here she was in an empty shop doing literally anything but something productive.

Her boss didn’t allow her to study while she was at the counter, only when she was on break. But she couldn’t go on break now, since the only other co-worker that came into work today had left, since there was no one else here. She said, “I have exams to study for!” but her Snapchat story indicated she was out on an ice cream date with a girl that had short, black hair and freckles.

_Goddamnit Sayaka, leaving me here alone while you’re out having pistachio ice cream with a pretty girl. What the fuck does pistachio ice cream even taste like? How do you make salty nuts into swee-_

Toko’s train of thought was interrupted by a bell chime, indicating the door to the shop opened.

Toko didn’t even look up, as she was currently staring intensely at the tiny crack in the counter. She began to speak in her usual deadpan.

“Hello, welcome to Flower Power,” _God, I hate that fucking name_ , “how may I help y-”

“Hi there!”

The sudden yell made Toko jump and look up. Then, she saw who had entered the store.

They were a girl, near the same height as Toko, and probably only a year younger. Her hair was short and brown and her eyes were green.

The other girl smiled brightly at Toko. She practically radiated positivity and sunshine.

“Oh, did I scare you?”

“Yes, you did. ‘Cause, yknow, that isn’t how customers usually greet me.” Toko grumbled.

The stranger looked away shyly. “Haha, sorry about that. I’ve been told I’m too enthusiastic for my own good.”

Toko didn’t have time for this. “Are you looking to buy flowers?”

“Ah, no, though they’re super beautiful.” she commented.

Toko blinked. Was she here just to annoy her? Well, it was working, because not only was she being too bright and bouncy at 9 in the morning, but her smile made Toko feel things she hadn’t felt in a while and she wanted those gone.

“So, why are you here?” That came out harsher than she had wanted it to, but the other girl didn’t seem bothered.

“You’re Toko Fukawa, right?”

Toko flinched. She briefly looked down at her uniform, then realized she wasn’t wearing her name tag.

“Uh…. yes.”

_How did she know? I’ve never seen her come here before._

“Ah, perfect!” the stranger beamed. “Do you know where Makoto Naegi is?”

This girl was starting to freak her out. “Wh- why do you know Makoto?”

The girl’s eyes widened. “Did I not introduce myself? Whoops! I’m Komaru Naegi. I’m his sister.”

_Oh… OH._

As soon as she said that, she saw the resemblance. Similar eyes, height, hair colour, and the same dumb stray strand of antennae like hair sticking out from their heads.

Toko knew Makoto. He was an Art Major at Toko’s college, while Toko majored in Literature. She saw him around campus often, walking around with his band of rowdy friends. She talked to him a few times, and he was a pretty decent guy, compared to others like _Cornhair Mgee_ and _Mr. Weed_. Well, those were their names in her phone contacts.

Makoto had mentioned his sister, only once though. Toko hadn’t cared enough to ask more about her.

“Oh, uh… well, hi.”

_Well that was a grand-fucking introduction._

Komaru beamed. Toko felt her cheeks heat up.

_What the fuck is happening to me?_

“Anyways, Makoto should be… oh, at the Tattoo Parlor… I think.”

“Ah, right!” Komaru then turned and headed back for the door. “Thanks so much, Toko!”

Then, she was out the door, the bell chiming as she left.

Toko was frozen for a moment. Then, something incredible happened.

She _smiled._

“Ooooh, look at you! Getting all flustered!”

Toko screamed bloody murder, nearly knocking over a flower vase. She whirled around just to see Sayaka, who had literally appeared out of thin air. The blue haired girl was grinning, eyebrow raised.

“Jesus fucking Christ, where did you come from?!” Toko caught her breath.

Sayaka laughed. “I came from the back door.”

“We have a back door?”

“Yeah, anyways, as I was saying, Ooooh, look at y-”

Toko covered her mouth with her hand. “S-shut up.” her face was heating up.

“Mmph-mmph-mm.” Sayaka’s voice was muffled, and Toko removed her hand. As soon as she did, Sayaka beamed again.

“Okay, okay, but hey! That’s, like, the first time I’ve seen you smile in weeks! Or was it months?”

Toko growled. “Cut it out. I was smiling because she finally left and I didn’t need to deal with her loud voice, or her overpowering smile, or her positive aura, or her sparkling eyes, or….”

Sayaka just stared at her, smirking. Toko huffed.

“Stop that.”

“Stooop whaaat?” Sayaka said. “Don’t let me stop you, keep going, keep talking about her pretty eyessssssss-”

Toko lightly shoved Sayaka backwards, and the other girl giggled. Toko glared at her.

“You just left me completely alone for two hours. I’ve literally been standing here doing nothing this entire time. It’s 9 in the fucking morning and I’ve got exams to study for. You left me alone, and for what? Pistachio ice cream with some girl?”

Sayaka fake-gasped. “First of all, pistachio ice cream is delicious, and second, her name is Mukuro and I’m gonna marry her someday.”

Toko scoffed. “Fat chance.”

“Bet I can marry her before you even realize you are infatuated with that girl.”

“Oh, my god-”

“Alright, alright, I’ll stop… your glare is terrifying, did you know?”

Toko stuck her tongue out. “Hey, whatever. At least I can leave now.”

Sayaka tilted her head. “What?”

She smirked. “Because you’re taking over my shift.”

Toko bolted for the door before Sayaka could even protest. The blue haired girl yelled after her.

“Well, whatever! Also, side note, if you’re gonna take her out on a date, go to Super Scoops, their pistachio ice cream is the bomb!”

Toko had barely heard most of what she said, except for one thing. She was out of the shop, feeling herself smile again at the thought of taking Komaru on a date.

_…Fuck._

She fell in love at first sight.

 

 

Since then, Toko was more interested in asking Makoto about his sister.

Not only that, but Komaru began showing up at the flower shop more, usually just to talk. And every time, Sayaka would tease her about it.

Toko just ignored her, but she couldn’t ignore her crush on Komaru.

She’d finally accepted it. Whenever Komaru would visit her, Toko’s crush would only grow more.

Three weeks later, on a sunny Sunday June morning, Toko was once again sitting in an empty flower shop. Exams so far had been stressful, but she managed.

The sun shone through the window and the flowers in the shop practically glowed under the light.

It was on this morning that Toko would ask her out.

She’d made her decision. Sayaka had pushed her forward, and Toko was ready.

_I am so not fucking ready._

It was currently 10am. Komaru usually visited around this time everyday, to look around and talk. Toko was sure that she’d be here soon.

And, sure enough, Komaru arrived moments later.

Dressed in a t-shirt and shorts, she walked up to Toko, smiling the same smile that melted Toko’s heart every time.

“Hey, Toko!”

“Good morning, Komaru. Here to look around again?”

Komaru shook her head. “Actually, I’m looking to buy a flower today.”

Toko was surprised. “A flower?”

“Yeah, just one.”

Usually, the store sold flowers in bouquets requested by the customers. On very rare occasions, they were to provide flowers for weddings. That hadn’t happened in ages, though.

“Well, uh, it’s a strange order, but sure.” said Toko. “What kind of flower?”

“A red carnation.” Komaru replied almost immediately.

This was also shocking. Customers usually knew nothing about flowers. They’d say something like, “the white ones,” and Toko would have to explain that there were hundreds of white flowers that existed.

But what was even more shocking was the flower itself. Red carnations held symbolism, and were usually given as a sign of love.

_Oh._

Toko had to be sure. “You know red carnations typically symbolise love, and are given during confessions, right?”

Komaru nodded. “Yep, I know. That’s why I need it.”

Toko’s heart dropped. She tried not to show distress on her face.

_So, she’s gonna confess to someone._

Makoto had mentioned that Komaru was friends with a boy named Yuta Asahina, the little brother of the swimming athlete Aoi Asahina. Makoto had described them as being quite close.

Komaru would also sometimes talk about Yuta when she visited the flower shop.

_Fuck… fuck… fuck._

Komaru was probably going to confess to Yuta.

Toko’s mood changed. She felt helpless. She had waited too long. Now she’d lost her chance.

But she showed no signs of her change in mood on the outside. She walked across the store and plucked a single red carnation from the bouquet of carnations. She handed it to Komaru.

“Ah, it’s perfect!” Komaru beamed. “How much?”

Toko turned and walked back to behind the counter. “That? Pfft, it’s a single flower, you don’t need to pay.”

“Really?” Komaru’s eyes widened. “You sure?”

Toko dipped her head. “Sure.”

“You’re awesome, Toko! Thanks so much! I gotta go now, so bye!”

Her goodbye was so sudden, and as soon as she was done, she was out the door.

Toko’s expression immediately drooped. She felt like crying.

She was vaguely aware of Sayaka appearing from behind, smiling. Toko didn’t even look at her as she headed towards the back room.

“Toko? Where are you going?”

“Finish my shift for me.”

Then, without another word, she was gone.

 

Toko slumped forward on the park bench.

It was so calm and quiet around her. The perfect place to isolate herself.

She could be studying for exams right now, but she instead chose to brood on a park bench for who knows how long.

Her calm was interrupted, though, by quickly approaching footsteps. Toko looked up, her heart nearly leaping out of her throat when she saw Komaru Naegi approaching her.

She was still wearing her clothes from earlier today, and her arms were behind her back.

“Toko! There you are. You weren’t in your dorm, and not at the flower shop, I didn’t know where to look anymore!”

Toko couldn’t help but be surprised. “You were looking for me?”

“Y-yeah, I was.”

Her behaviour was strange. Her usual outgoing posture was gone, replaced by shyness. Komaru didn’t look her in the eyes.

“Why were you looking for me?”

Komaru seemed to take a deep breath.

“Here goes nothing.”

Then, she took her arms out from behind her back and held something out for Toko.

A red carnation.

The same red carnation she had bought earlier.

For a while, Toko was stunned to silence. Her heart was racing. She managed to speak again.

“…are you returning it? Did your confession not work out?”

Komaru didn’t say anything for a few moments.

“Well… I’m hoping it’ll work out.” she cleared her throat.

“Toko, every since I first saw you in that flower shop, I couldn’t stop thinking about you. You’re pretty, funny, smart, and just an amazing person. I went to that shop every day to see you, and now I’ve finally built up the courage. So, Toko, will you… go out with me?”

Toko’s mouth hung open. She could barely speak, so the only sound she made was “Eugh-”

It took her a bit to find her voice, but when she did, she stood up to face the other girl, who was trembling.

“Komaru… I feel the same. I wanted to confess to you this morning, but when you bought that flower, I thought- you were gonna give it to someone else.”

Now it was Komaru’s turn to be shocked. Toko took the flower, the stem slipping right through Komaru’s fingers.

The other girl managed to speak.

“So… is that a yes?”

Toko laughed. A real, genuine laugh, full of happiness and love.

“Of course, you idiot.”

Then, she rushed forward and hugged her.

The held each other like that for a while, until Komaru spoke from Toko’s shoulder.

“So, for our first date, I was thinking about getting ice cream. What do you think?”

Toko smiled. “Yeah, that sounds nice. I’m thinking of trying pistachio.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Kirukaede- Piano Recital


	7. Kirukaede- Piano Recital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirumi will always be there to calm Kaede's nerves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY I WROTE THIS IN TWO HOURS  
> God I'm in SUCH a Kirukaede mood and this request CALLED to me and I had to do it.  
> I love writing these two gays so MUCHHHHH
> 
> Requested by hyperaije! Thank you so much for requesting! :D  
> I really hope you like this!!!

Kirumi’s eyes followed the pacing form of the Ultimate Pianist from where she sat on a vanity. Kaede was currently walking in circles and muttering anxiously, eyes widened with fear.

At the moment, the two of them were in a dressing room. The mirrors were surrounded by bright light bulbs, which illuminated the room and warmed the air. The vanities were cleared, and a few clothing racks were placed here and there, but nobody else was in this room but them.

Kaede looked up from where she’d been murmuring. Her usual pretty and bright eyes were filled with anxiety.

“Kirumi, this isn’t gonna work, I can’t do it, I can’t do…” she trailed off, beginning to whisper to herself and resuming the nervous pacing.

“Kaede, I can assure you, everything will be fine.” Kirumi spoke up, hoping to soothe her. It didn’t work.

“I’m gonna mess up! I can feel it. God, why?” Kaede groaned.

Kirumi sighed sadly. She hated seeing her girlfriend like this. Kirumi knew just how talented Kaede was. She’d been a witness to her pure talent, from school performances to special pieces Kaede would play when the two were alone.

“You aren’t going to mess up.”

Kaede stopped. She looked into Kirumi’s eyes.

“I… I want to believe that. But I’m so nervous, I’ll probably end up messing up anyways.” she tightened her grip on her other arm.

Kirumi stood up from where she’d been sitting and marched over to Kaede, the pianist eyeing her. She stopped when she was in front of her.

The maid took Kaede’s hands in her own and the pianist seemed to flinch at the sudden touch. Her body was tense, but Kirumi felt it begin to relax.

“Love, you are the most talented person I know. I’ve seen you play piano before, and it is mesmerizing. You have nothing to worry about. You won’t fail, you won’t mess up.”

Kaede gripped Kirumi’s hands tighter. There was wetness at the corner of her eyes.

“K-Kirumi…”

The maid smiled. “I’ll be in the audience, watching you. If you feel any fear, or panic… I’ll be there to reassure you.”

Kaede’s sad frown slowly morphed into a smile. The pianist rushed forward suddenly and wrapped her arms around Kirumi in a hug. The maid did the same.

Kirumi ran her hand along the top of the pianist’s head and through her soft hair. Kaede broke away a little bit to stare up at Kirumi.

They just stare into each other’s eyes for a bit. Kirumi tries not to think about kissing her right now, but it’s difficult.

Unfortunately, they get interrupted, as someone walks in at that moment. He’s a worker at the piano hall where they currently were.

“Ms. Akamatsu, the show will begin soon.” he says, monotone.

Kaede practically flies out of Kirumi’s arms as he walks in, face red. Kirumi doesn’t miss the judging stare he gives them before he heads out quickly.

Kaede looks back at Kirumi, who meets her gaze. The pianist smiles.

“And… I’m off.”

Kirumi steps forward and settles with kissing her on the forehead. “Good luck, dear.”

 

 

-

 

 

Kirumi quickly finds her seat. It isn’t difficult; Kokichi hollers at her from where he sits with Shuichi and Rantaro. Rantaro waves at her, while Shuichi looks at his boyfriend, embarrassed. He seems to gesture at him to quiet down.

The maid walks over quickly, angrily glaring at Kokichi for being so loud. She sits in the empty seat between Rantaro and Kokichi. The adventurer smiles at her and shifts to let her get settled.

The Supreme Leader just grins, in his typical fashion. Shuichi sighs and peers out from where he sits on Kokichi’s other side.

“How’s Kaede?” he says calmly.

Kirumi turns to look at him. “She was… nervous, but I tried consoling her. It appeared as though my words got through to her.”

Kokichi raises an eyebrow. “Your _words_. Yep.”

Rantaro chuckles. Kirumi wills herself not to blush.

“A-anyways, the show will be starting soon. I suggest we all-”

She doesn’t have the time to finish her sentence, though, as at that moment, the lights dim around them, leaving only the stage illuminated. On said stage stands a magnificent piano that gleams under the light, casting a glare. Dust particles appear under the brightness.

Then, Kaede walks in.

She’s dressed in something different, and Kirumi wonders when she’d had the time to change. She’s wearing a pale pink, loose shirt and long black leggings that emphasize her legs. Her hair is tied in a messy ponytail, music note hairclips in their usual spot. However, she also wore a hairclip with a giant pink rose, which was attached to the elastic of her ponytail. Kirumi recognizes it: she bought it for Kaede about a month ago. The maid smiles.

Kaede wasn’t the type to wear the most formal attire, choosing to go with more simple clothing. Kirumi didn’t care what the pianist wore: she looked beautiful no matter what.

The audience begins to applaud calmly as she sits down and steadies her posture, fingers hovering over the keys as she waits to begin. Kirumi claps along with everyone else.

Kaede’s head turns to the crowd, and at once, her eyes lock with Kirumi’s, as if she can immediately detect her exact location. Kaede’s smile softens as soon as she makes eye contact.

Kirumi gives her a quick thumbs-up and a supportive beam, and Kaede turns back to the piano, looking more determined than before. She waits for the audience to go quiet, before she gently moves her delicate hands onto the piano keys and closes her eyes.

Then, music makes its way into the air.

 

 

-

 

 

Kirumi hurries backstage, back to the dressing room where she hoped Kaede would be. The concert had just ended, and the maid needed to congratulate her.

Rushing into the dressing room, Kirumi immediately spots Kaede looking at herself in a mirror. The pianist’s eyes dart towards Kirumi’s reflection and she swivels around to face her, lighting up as soon as she does. Without another word, Kaede runs towards Kirumi and flings herself at her.

Kirumi is caught off guard, but manages to catch the pianist in a tight hug. She struggles to hold Kaede for a moment before feeling herself melt into her girlfriend’s embrace. Kaede’s breath is warm against her skin, and it takes only a few seconds for the pianist to put her lips on hers.

This was common, so it doesn’t take Kirumi by surprise. After every performance, after every concert, they’d kiss. It was Kirumi’s way of saying, _I’m so proud of you._

That doesn’t mean she doesn’t enjoy it, because she most certainly does. Even if she’s used to the feeling of Kaede’s warmth against her, Kirumi finds herself loving it more with every kiss.

Kirumi eventually sets her down, but doesn’t break the kiss until they hear three pairs of approaching footsteps and hear a snarky voice.

“Geeeeez, get a room, you two!”

Though she already knows who the voice belongs to, Kirumi reluctantly breaks away from Kaede, breathless and turns to see Kokichi laughing at them with Rantaro and Shuichi by his side.

Kaede huffs, not just because she’s annoyed but because the kiss had taken all the air from her. “We did ‘get a room’, before you guys interrupted us.”

Shuichi chuckled nervously. “Haha, sorry…?”

Kaede crosses her arms, casting a quick glance at Kirumi before looking back at the three boys. Rantaro walks forward towards her, grinning and holding his hand up for a high five, which Kaede accepts, annoyance vanishing off her face.

“Anyways, that performance was amazing, Kaede!” he beams. The usually laid back adventurer is bouncing up and down like an excited toddler. Kokichi bounds after him, with Shuichi coming forward more slowly.

They each congratulate her in turn, patting her on the back or hugging her. The entire time, Kaede’s face it lit up and she smiles brightly.

Kirumi would never get tired of that smile. She stays quiet as Kaede is flooded with supportive remarks.

After a while, the three boys step back. Rantaro nods towards the two girls.

“We’ll be waiting outside for you guys, okay? We can catch a taxi together.”

Kirumi speaks up for the first time in a while. “Ah, there are no worries.” she looks over to Kaede, who seemingly guesses what she was thinking of. Her girlfriend nods, and Kirumi turns back to the boys. “Kaede and I will walk back to the academy.”

Shuichi raises an eyebrow. “You guys sure?”

Kaede beams. “It’s just a short walk. We’ll be fine.”

Rantaro shrugs. “If you say so. Text me if you need me to call you a cab, though.” he puts his hand up and flicks his fingers in goodbye. “We’re off. See you!”

He motions Shuichi and Kokichi towards him and they both follow him out the door, but not before Kokichi shoots them a suggestive wink. They close the door behind them.

Now, they’re alone.

Kaede looks at Kirumi.

“I love you. Thank you for always calming my nerves.”

Kirumi smiles softly. “You’re very welcome. And I love you, too.”

Already knowing what was about to happen, Kirumi closes her eyes and feels the warmth of Kaede against her again.

And, even if it is the millionth time it happens, Kirumi falls for her even harder as their lips collide again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Pekomikan- Assistance in Self Defense


End file.
